


After

by disownedbytime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disownedbytime/pseuds/disownedbytime
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 5After VDC Leona and Vil have a talk, comforting each other in their own ways.[self indulgent because I couldn’t deal with chapter 5]
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I finished reading chapter 5. I needed to comfort myself.
> 
> It just seems like our queen and king can never win 

Vil lied naked on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Normally, he’d try to cover himself, but today he didn’t mind, he was too lost in thought to think about anything else.

Leona came back to his side and handed him a towel which Vil took inattentively.

“Are you okay?” Leona asked noticing Vil’s solemn face.

“Hm?” Vil turned to look at him. “It still hurts, but I’m okay.”

“I guess that’s my fault.” Leona grinned. “Next time you can ask me to be gentler, though I’m not sure I’ll comply.”

Vil rolled his eyes. Finally noticing the towel in his hands, he started to clean his body from their previous activity.

Leona sat next to Vil; noticing he was still out of it, he grabbed the towel from him and began to help him clean himself.

“Does it hurt a lot?” He asked. They both knew what he meant this time.

VDC ended. Vil overblotted and their team lost to RSA. After all was said and done, he went to the infirmary where they gave him medicine for the pain; and after that, straight to Leona’s room. Leona knew well the pain that the body and mind went through during an overblot episode, so he understood Vil’s distress.

“It’s better now. I still feel faint, but I don’t feel like back then.”

“I told you we didn’t have to do this if you weren’t okay, it’s not on me if you end up hurting yourself.”

“Be quiet. I know my body and I know what can it take.”

Leona left the towel aside and brought his face inches away from Vil’s. Once he was close enough, he touched his chest, where his heart was.

“And here?”

The pain of overblot wasn’t only physical. It took a great toll on the heart and mind too. All those memories, feelings and emotions flowed into you suddenly, forcing you deal with them whether you wanted or not.

Vil looked down. “I’m... not sure. I’m okay but...”

Leona placed his fingers on Vil’s chin and pulled it upwards, locking eyes with him. “It’s okay.”

Vil felt tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them out. “It’s frustrating. I worked hard, I prepared myself and the others for it. It was finally my chance. But.” He swallowed a whimper. “No matter how much effort I put into my work, it’s never enough. My efforts mean nothing.”

“No, they don’t.” Leona spoke to him with a blank expression. “Whether you work hard or not, the results are always the same. We don’t live in a fairytale.”

Vil looked down, but Leona made him look up again.

“This world sucks. You can try all you want, you can perfect your abilities, become what everyone wants you to, but it’ll never be enough. Some people will always win, even if they haven’t done much to deserve it.”

“I know.” Vil whispered.

“But you’re stubborn and won’t stop trying, right?” Leona softened his grip. “Because that’s how you are. You won’t betray your ideals, and you won’t stop until you get what you want by your own hands and efforts.”

Vil remained quiet. Leona let go of his chin and caressed his hair.

“You can go ahead if you want, but you need to know the world isn’t kind, that it doesn’t owe you anything.”

“It’s not fair.” Vil stifled out a sob again. “I only want to stand in the stage until the end, I only wish for people to see my efforts. I thought I finally could do it, that this was my chance. I can’t even be mad at Neige or Rook anymore, this was all me.”

“Life is unfair.” Leona beckoned to him.

Vil approached and slowly leaned on him, hiding his face on Leona’s chest. Moments later, he began to weep softly. Leona embraced him with one hand while he used the other to held his head in place. They remained quiet for a while, only the soft cries from Vil resonating in the room.

“You did well.” Leona said later. “Even if you didn’t win, it wasn’t a bad show.”

“Did you really enjoy it?”

“It’s not really my thing, but it was clear it wasn’t bad. People liked it.”

“I wish it could have been enough.” Vil sniffled and turned to the side to reply.

“It’s dumb to wish for those things.”

“I know that! It’s just that I’m still mad.”

“I can tell.”

“I can’t stop thinking about what I did. I was the worst, I really deserved it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Ugh, you’re not helping.” Vil wiped a tear away and turned to look at him. “Did you feel like this too?”

Leona looked up at the ceiling. “Probably. I felt angry and sad, and then empty.”

“When will it stop? I thought it was all good at the end, that I could take it, that I simply could leave it behind and forgive. But it is not, I can’t let it go.”

Leona closed his eyes for a moment and then grabbed Vil by his shoulders, pushing him away so he could look at his face better. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if it stopped for me already, or if it ever will. But you and I are not the same.”

“Of course we aren’t, but what do you mean?” Vil raised an eyebrow as he asked.

“You will get what you want eventually.”

“And you won’t?”

Leona rubbed his eyes and sighed. “I just told you, we aren’t the same. You work hard, people already love you and your work. You’re the supermodel Vil Schoenheit. What makes you think you won’t succeed?”

“Because you just said life is unfair and that this world is not kind.” Vil replied, sniffling quietly.

“It is. But you can still do something about it.” Leona pulled him towards his chest. “It’s not the end of the world.”

Vil sighed into Leona’s chest. “You could succeed too, you have a lot of potential, if only you weren’t so lazy.”

“I’m okay like this.” Leona replied into Vil’s hair.

“No, you aren’t. You can’t lie to me. I know you, I know you want to succeed too. You’re tired of everything, but you haven’t given up yet.”

“You’re right.” Leona pushed Vil away again, and staring into his eyes he continued speaking. “Sometimes I try hard. Like today when I put a lot of effort into making the stage for VDC and someone destroyed it.”

Vil held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away. “I’m sorry, okay? It wasn’t on purpose.”

“At first I was afraid you were going to yell at me because a lot of things didn’t work, but when I found out the reason why, I was really angry at you.”

“Weren’t you worried about me?” Vil asked, grabbing Leona’s hand in hopes he’d be less mad.

“I was, but don’t change the subject.” Leona started deeply into his eyes again.

Vil sighed. “I know. Look, Malleus came and fixed everything himself, but I guess there are some things even he can’t do.”

“Don’t even talk about him, that angers me more.” Leona grunted.

“It’s not like I asked him to; but look, he helped so your work didn’t go to waste. Though I guess in the end you had to do work twice, but didn’t it feel nice? Working hard more than once a day.”

Leona raised an eyebrow.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Vil sighed, and caressed his hand. “And thank you, even after I destroyed all your work, you still helped me and forgave me.”

“Who said I forgave you?” Leona grinned. “I’m still mad at you.”

Vil scowled. “You wouldn’t have accepted me here if you were mad at me.”

“That’s different, how could I send you away in the miserable state you were in? I’m not that heartless. But now you’ll have to work hard to make me forgive you.”

Vil sighed. “Well, I already have to work hard for other things, I guess this will be part of it.” He approached Leona and placed a short kiss on his lips. “But going back to what we were saying before, you should try too. I’m not sure if we’re made to succeed, you said it yourself: Life is unfair; but maybe... if we work together we could also succeed together. And if we still fail... at least we won’t be alone.”

Leona returned the kiss when he finished speaking. “You still think this is a fairytale, don’t you? But if you say so, I wouldn’t mind trying hard with you.”

Vil smiled. “But if we’re going at my pace then you’ll have to work quite hard. I don’t like men who slack off and can’t keep up with me.”

“Aren’t you the one who usually can’t keep up?” Leona grinned. “Each night I have to slow down for you.”

Vil rolled his eyes and hit his chest lightly. “I wasn’t talking about _that_. And it’s not my fault you lions have that much stamina, though I guess it’s only when having sex.”

“Let’s make a compromise then, I’ll keep up with you and work hard to succeed, and you’ll try to keep up with me here in bed. It’s fair, isn’t it?” 

Vil sighed dramatically but still smiled. “You’re so unpleasant, but if that’s what it takes for you to work hard, then I guess I have no choice.” Despite his words, he knew he’d never choose anything different. 

“Want to start right now? I think you still have a lot of anger inside, I can help you to let it go.” Leona asked and pushed Vil onto the bed. “Besides, you can ask for my forgiveness here.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Vil let himself fall into the bed, but before Leona could get closer, he stopped him. “Wait, let me say something before.”

“Is it important?” Leona asked unamused, caressing Vil’s cheek sweetly.

“It is.” Vil hesitated before continuing. “Thank you.”

No more words or explanations were needed since Leona understood what he meant. He wasn’t just thanking him for building and fixing the stage, he was also grateful for supporting him in his own ways, for not letting him drown in his sadness and anger, for not judging him for his issues, and simply for being there when he needed him. If they were to succeed one day in the distant future, he was also thankful in advance that he was going to be by his side.

Leona smiled and lowered his face to kiss Vil, sealing their pact with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
